Coincidences
by Novdre
Summary: There were just two random teenagers that happened to meet coincidently. Between coffee, proclaimed stalkers and meddling friends, perhaps fate had another idea.


Summary: There were just two random teenagers that happened to meet coincidently. Between coffee, proclaimed stalkers and meddling friends, perhaps fate had another idea.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Sonoko…." Ran Mouri; a dark brown haired beauty sighed as she watched her light brown haired friend Sonoko Suzuki drag her off to somewhere. "Where are we going?" she huffed, despite her annoyed tone; she let herself be dragged off.

"There's this new café in town that we _must _try! I heard that many of the waiters who are hot are there!" Sonoko snickered.

"Don't ya already have a boyfriend though Sonoko?" another feminine sigh came from beside them as Kazuha Toyama; their friend followed closely behind. Kazuha actually lived in Osaka but had met Ran when visiting Tokyo and the two immediately became best friends despite the distance between them.

"Yeah, but Makoto-san would understand since we can't miss this opportunity! I heard that they are _really_ good looking though!" Sonoko retorted excitedly, the other two girl's rolling their eyes.

"Poor Makoto-san" Kazuha muttered, Ran giggling next to her.

"And here we are!" Sonoko's shrill voice interrupted them as they glanced at the café.

"Oh- it's pretty cute" Ran gasped in awe as they entered the café.

"It's not too bad" Kazuha nodded in agreement.

"You self-order at the counter and sit wherever you want" Sonoko explained, but her attention as distracted by the good looking guys.

"Then what's the point of having waiters?" Ran raised a brow.

"They deliver your drink to your seat" Sonoko replied. "I don't see the two really hot guys though" she pouted.

"Ya, ya Sonoko- we can find them later, let's get a seat first" Kazuha laughed as she pulled the brown haired girl. "Are ya going to get a drink first Ran?" she glanced at their long haired friend who nodded.

"I'm going to get a French vanilla. Do you want anything?"

"I'll get it later- we're going to find a table first" Kazuha commented before the two girls walked away, Ran walking over to wait at the line to get a drink.

"I can't believe ya managed to solve that question ne" Ran's eyes trailed to the side- spotting a dark skinned man around her age behind her. _Oh, he also has a Kansai-ben accent… perhaps he might also be from Osaka._ Ran thought absentmindedly.

"It's was easy- can't believe you managed to miss that clue" he was talking to another boy around the same age. _Ah, it's not good to eavesdrop Ran_. She scolded herself as she diverted her attention back to the menu. There was one person in front of her before she could place her order.

"Not everyone's like ya Kudo" the Osaka boy commented. "Sometimes ya too sharp for ya own good"

"Hey, hey- it's good being sharp, better than being a dimwit like you- Argh"

"Ack!" Ran let a small yelp out as something- or rather someone had crashed into her from behind, making her trip and stumble, but before she could fall to the ground, a hand shot out and gripped her upper-arm to steady her.

"Oops" she could hear the Osaka boy gape.

"Shit- ah, I'm sorry!" Ran stared wide-eye at the boy who had stumbled (or more like pushed him) into her. _He's pretty good-looking-_ Ran shook her head quickly, slapping herself mentally.

"It's…alright" she replied warily as she regained her balance observing the two. The boy who had stumbled into her was wearing a green jacket, a blue shirt and black jeans. His hair was slightly ruffled with a cowlick at the back of his head- and his eyes were an ocean-blue colour.

"Sorry lady! I pushed him and didn't think he would stumble into ya" the Osaka boy apologized.

"Erm, it's fine" Ran gave a small nod as the other boy stared at her.

"Haven't we met each other before?" he commented with a furrowed brow as Ran simply gaped at him. _Was he trying to hit on me?_ She thought frantically.

"No" she shook her head vehemently. _Who is this weirdo?_ She thought.

"No, I swear we did" he leaned his head, oblivious to the slowly reddening girl as he was _too_ close for comfort.

"No we didn't!" She retorted, pushing him back as she quickly noticed that it was her turn as she quickly placed her order- grabbed her drink and hurried away.

"Why do you look so flustered Ran?" Sonoko raised a brow at her friend who was still pink as she quickly took a seat.

"No, it's nothing- just met some weirdos" she replied shaking her head.

"Weirdos? That's dangerous- be careful" Kazuha chuckled. "But you are a black-belt in Karate so you should be fine!"

"Well, are the good looking at least?" Sonoko raised a brow.

"Who knows" Ran quickly replied. "Let's just quickly get our drinks and leave" she shrugged, but for some reason, the image of ocean-blue eyes were imprinted in her mind for the rest of the day.

oOoOoOo

_Ding, Ding!_ The door-bell to the café rang, signalling that new customers had entered. "Why are we here again?" Kazuha raised a brow.

"Sonoko wants to ogle at the boys again- and their French vanilla tastes pretty good" Ran replied as they both sighed at their brown haired friend who had already strayed away- talking to some random waiter.

"Hey, hey- aren't you the girl from yesterday?" Ran flinched as a familiar voice had spoken up from beside her, as she slowly turned around and double-taked at the sight of the boy from yesterday. "What a coincidence" the boy laughed.

"Are you stalking me or something?" Ran's words blurted out of her mouth before she could think, abruptly stopping the guy's laugh. Mentally she immediately regretted it as his laugh was nice to listen to.

"We only met twice, so that can't be considered stalking" he replied amused.

"You know him Ran?" Kazuha whispered beside her.

"Eh? You look familiar" the guy spoke up cocking his head at Kazuha who took a step back surprised.

"Don't go hitting on my friend" Ran quickly interrupted.

"I'm not hitting on her; she looks strangely familiar" the boy hummed. "Oh!" he hit his right fist onto his open palm. "You're that girl in Hattori's phone" he stated.

"What?" Ran stared at him confused, Kazuha furrowing her brows. "Who's Hattori?" before any of them could answer- another Osaka voice entered the conversation.

"Oi Kudo, why did ya just disappear on me like that?" the dark skinned boy that was with him appeared from behind the boy as Kazuha gaped at him.

"Hattori?!" she gaped.

"Eh? Well isn't it Kazuha" the Osaka raised a brow.

"Oi- I told ya to not call me by my first name!"

"Ya, ya- my bad" the Osaka boy- Hattori rolled his eyes.

"Erm…" Ran glanced at her friend confused.

"Oh, Ran- this is my classmate from Osaka- Hattori Heiji"

"Nice to meet ya- we've been in the same class ever since we were children" Hattori laughed, earning an eye-roll from the girl next to Ran.

"See? I was right- I did see you before in a picture" the other boy nodded smirking at Ran.

"What picture?" Ran asked.

"Oh, did ya mean this photo Kudo?" Hattori took out his phone, scrolling through a picture before brandishing it to the two girls- and true indeed- it was a picture of Ran and Kazuha making a 'peace' sign at the camera.

"Eh? Why did ya have this picture?" Kazuha gaped.

"Ya mom sent it to me" Hattori replied innocently, his friend snickering next to him as Hattori elbowed him harshly- but luckily the two girls weren't paying attention. "Oh ya- this is my friend, Kudo Shinichi" he introduced as the Shinichi guy nodded.

"Wait- are these the weirdos you were talking 'bout yesterday?" Kazuha pointed at the guys looking at Ran who flushed.

"Weirdos?" Shinichi raised a brow.

"Ya, she was complaining about 2 guys randomly talking to her in line yesterday" Kazuha nodded as she glanced at her pink friend before smirking.

"How rude- we're not weirdos" Shinichi glanced at the girl amused.

"Sorry" Ran quirked the corner of her lips.

"Well it's not her fault- I did push you into her" Hattori shrugged.

"You did what?" Kazuha gaped as Hattori flinched as the two began bickering.

"Are you sure they aren't just _classmates?"_ Ran murmured- mainly to herself, but Shinichi caught it.

"Hattori did talk about one girl in particular, but all he did was complain about her- although its pretty easy to tell that he's interested in your friend" Shinichi chuckled, Ran laughing. It was weird since Ran never laughed openly in front of someone.

"I did hear Kazuha also mention one guy but she never gave me a name always saying '_You don't need to know his name- he's not worth it!_'" Ran giggled as Shinichi chuckled. "Always complaining like a child-" Ran's voice died as she gasped.

"Wait- what?" Shinichi startled next to her.

"Ack! I forgot, I need to buy groceries to make dinner for my dad!" Ran groaned- as she was in charge of cooking for her dad since he couldn't cook- just like a child, he was a useless adult.

"What?" the guy stared blankly at her.

"Sonoko, Kazuha- sorry but I forgot that I had to do something! I'll see you two later!" she shouted to her friends- and without a backward glance, she raced out of the café.

oOoOoOo

"You really are a stalker, aren't you?" Ran deadpanned as she stared at the brown cow-licked hair boy sitting leisurely in front of her, sipping at a cup of coffee.

"If I was, I wouldn't expose myself in front of you- but in this case, you're the one who had walked in after I was here" Shinichi shrugged as he smirked amused.

"You can't be serious" Ran huffed as she looked around, lips thinning as she couldn't find an open seat.

"The seat in front of me is open you know" she ignored his snickering.

"I'd rather not sit with a stalker" she replied with an innocent smile earning a snort.

"I never caught your name you know"

"That's because I didn't throw it" she retorted back easily earning a laugh. She resisted the urge to smile at his boyish laugh.

"Touché"

"I'll just get a drink and leave" she sighed to herself as she began walking away- but stopping mid-step, turning her head to the man sitting down with a raised brow. She nodded stiffly at him (since he _is_ her friend's friend, and she needed to show courtesy…)

oOoOoOo

"Don't you find this utterly creepy?" Ran muttered as she stared at the man in front of her unamused.

"Really? I find this quite entertaining. Such a coincidence that we keep meeting" Shinichi smirked as he gestured to the seat in front of him. "It's a full house- what do you want to do?"

"….I'm just sitting her just because it's raining heavily outside and that I didn't bring an umbrella with me" she stated. "And also that there's no other chairs" she added with an afterthought as she settled her cup of French vanilla down, muttering angrily as she tried to dry her hair which had become soaked from the rain. It happened so suddenly- the rain started pouring harshly as she ran to the closest coffee shop.

"It's it interesting we keep meeting at a coffee shop?" Shinichi waved her excuses away.

"Isn't it because you keep stalking me?"

"I don't know why you keep claiming I'm a stalker- hardly I'm a petty criminal"

"This is the third time in a row that we are meeting at a coffee shop- and I've been to _3 _separate ones!"

"It's just a coincidence Mouri" he waved off her concern.

"How would that be a coincidence- wait…" she stared at him shocked as he simply sipped at his drink.

"How I know your name? Easy. I asked Hattori"

"Wait- how-"

"Hattori got your name through the friend of yours"

"B-But"

"That Kazuha girl seemed pretty happy to give your name away- although she only told us your last name"

"Stop that" Ran frowned.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Stop interrupting me and answering my unspoken questions- what are you? A Psychic?" the fact that the girl who was sitting right across him asked that question seriously- while dripping wet was enough to make the man double-over laughing.

"W-what?" Ran flushed embarrassed.

"Man, you're interesting" Shinichi laughed as he could hardly remember the last time he doubled-over laughing.

"What?" she repeated in a high pitched voice. "I'm not here to be made fun of!"

"Haha, sorry" Shinichi chuckled. "No, I'm not a psychic" he smirked. "I'm just your average 17 year old boy who likes puzzles. People even refer to me as a Detective"

"Detective my ass" she mumbled under her breath.

"But anyways- as I was saying, your friend Kazuha gave us your last name but she never gave us a first name" he shrugged, leaning back on his chair. "Don't you think it's unfair? You know my full name yet I only know your surname"

"Good- I would be worried if she gave my full name away to a stalker. Nothing's fair"

"Wouldn't you be the one who would be considered a stalker? You're the one who entered the café after me, just like last time" Ran grumbled. "Nevermind that- let's change topic. Where's your friends?" Ran glanced at him confused.

"Oh- ah, I had practice in the morning and I was walking back before the sudden shower" Ran explained, glancing at her duffle bag on the floor next to her. Shinichi nodded.

"Practice? You play a sport or something?"

"…Karate" she corrected.

"Ah- dangerous" Shinichi smirked.

"…How about you?" Ran wasn't sure if she would regret continuing the conversation of asking each other questions- but since it was still raining hard outside, she had nothing to lose.

oOoOoOo

And so, the two kept meeting randomly at coffee shops, and to Ran's surprise- she was looking forward to going to the coffee shops since she knew that _somehow_ he would always be there, waiting with a cup of coffee- and once a while, a cup of French vanilla as well, on the table closer to the chair across him, as if he was expecting her.

"So with my help, we easily won the championship" Shinichi smirked as he was been explaining his team's win against another high school in soccer.

"Don' sound so egoistic- probably the other members of the soccer team scored the goals and you were just there to kick the ball around" Ran laughed. She learned that he _loved_ soccer- more than an average soccer fan fanatic- and that he would make a great detective. She learned that he was _amazing_ and deducing situations- and that she wasn't surprised when she learned that even police officers and investigators go to him when they were in a pinch.

"Don't be so rude to the person who bought your drink Mouri:" Shinichi replied chuckling.

"I didn't ask you to buy a drink for me" she fought the blush that threated to appear on her cheeks.

"Oh well, you owe me then" she raised a brow.

"Owe you what?"

"Isn't it time for me to learn your name?" he asked amused.

"No- why would I give away my name to a stalker?"

"I thought we cleared the misunderstanding last time? I'm not a stalker- the one who should be a stalker would be you"

"Just because somehow you always manage to be in the café before me still does not validate your innocence. You probably asked Kazuha or Sonoko my whereabouts before going to the café" Ran crossed her arms, sighing as she closed her eyes- missing how his eyes widened a slight fraction.

"Yes, yes- because I have their numbers" he waved his hand.

"Well, I'm sure you have your ways"

"If I had that ability, I would have found out your name long ago" he replied laughing slightly nervously- Ran actually was really sharp as well- but too bad she was oblivious to most of the times she had guessed about him correctly. A few times, he blanched at her as she had guessed how he got his information or some other thing about him. She was good at creating real life scenarios and guessing correctly- but he would never tell her that.

"Oh, it's already 4- I should be going" Ran got up, placing her empty cup onto the table. Usually they would meet at 2 in the afternoon and talk until 4 before Ran had to leave to make dinner.

"Until next time, Miss Mouri" Shinichi simply waved as she laughed, leaving.

oOoOoOo

"What's wrong Ran? You look down" Kazuha spoke up staring at her friend confused as Ran blinked at her friend.

"No…it's nothing" she replied.

"She's worried about that Kudo kid" Sonoko replied for her friend. "Apparently they hadn't seen each other for a while now"

"Eh? Kudo?" Kazuha raised a brow.

"Yeah- we usually meet on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at the local café- but I haven't seen him for nearly 2 weeks. It's not that I'm worried" Ran started quickly. "But, what if something terrible happened?" she muttered frowning- missing her two friends looks.

"Speaking about Kudo- I did get a message from Hattori earlier today" Kazuha began.

"What?" Ran whipped her head to her friend.

"It's terrible- Hattori told me that Kudo got into an accident!" Kazuha furrowed her brows worriedly.

"He apparently was trying to chase a criminal and the criminal shoved him down the stairs and he broke his foot!" Sonoko gasped loudly.

"He what?" Ran shot up from her seat.

"He's at the Beika Hospital" Kazuha stated- and before anyone could say anything, Ran shot out of the café, leaving her two friends who were now wearing an evil smirk.

_Ding, ding! "Hello?" _

"Oi Hattori- it's me. The plan is working" Kazuha chuckled evilly.

oOoOoOo

"E-Excuse me, is there a patient named Kudo Shinichi here?" Ran burst into the hospital, running to the front desk.

"Ah yes, he is on the third floor" the nurse replied smiling as she checked the records. Ran nodded her thanks and quickly hurried away.

"Wow, she's fast" Hattori appeared from the corner, glancing at the nurse. "Thanks Miss Nurse for following my plan" the said nurse just laughed and nodded.

"Kudo…where's Kudo?" Ran murmured as she walked by the rooms, trying to find the right surname.

"Mouri?" relief washed over her as she turned around, hearing the familiar voice.

"Kudo! What are you doing? Didn't you hurt your….leg?" her voice died down confused as he looked fine. He was wearing the same outfit when she first met him, and he certainly did not have a broken leg- although he looked…_out of breath and worried?_

"What about you? I heard you broke your arm in a Karate match?" Kudo came closer, inspecting her quickly with worried eyes, but eyes widened in surprise as she had no injuries.

"Wait- but Kazuha said you had a broken leg?"

"Hattori told me you broke your arm…." The teens muttered- and before realization hit them-

"Oof!"

"Ouch!" they cried out as a harsh shove had pushed them into a cramped place, and the sound of a lock clicking echoed.

"Ow, ow, ow- Kudo you're hurting my wrist"

"Shit- sorry! Wait- stop moving Mouri, you're twisting my ankle" the two teens struggled in the dark before one of them managed to find the string that connected to the small light at the top.

"Where the hell are we?" Ran muttered confused.

"Who pushed us?" Shinichi hissed as he had a grab for the door knob, cursing as it was locked.

"We're…in a broom closet…" Ran deadpanned glaring at the brooms and buckets that resided in the corner.

"I'm going to kill Hattori" Shinichi swore as he knew that this was all a plan.

"I'm with you. Kazuha will pay" Ran groaned as it was cramped, she had to tuck her knees under her chin in order to make room for the larger boy.

"Hold on, I'm going to try pick the lock. Do you have a pin?" for some reason, Ran felt like his voice suddenly grew colder.

"Yeah, here" Ran reached in her bag, pulling out a said pin, passing it to the boy who grabbed it quickly, barely making contact with her.

"Is there something wrong?" Ran furrowed her brows as a few minutes passed- and she guaranteed that he was annoyed and giving her a cold shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he gritted out as his pick-locking skills weren't working

"You are obviously annoyed at me for some reason god knows why"

"You know why" he grumbled out.

"I don't know why you're angry" Ran frowned earning a groan from the boy.

"The pin is not working" he grumbled as he sat back down, looking away. "We just have to wait for Hattrori then"

"Oi- I'm asking why you're angry- did I do something?" Ran interrupted.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No! The one who is angry should be me" Ran frowned.

"You're the one who started to avoid me!"

"What?" Ran's anger disappeared as she stared at the man questioningly.

"I don't get it. I thought we were becoming friends and suddenly you start ignoring me and never replied to my texts!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to the café several times, but you never showed and you suddenly texted me to stop trying to contact you"

"What are you talking about? I also went to the café, but you weren't there! And what texts?!" Ran objected as Shinichi was the one who looked confused now.

"Don't lie- you texted me saying that you couldn't meet at 2 anymore and for me to wait starting at 12 at the Coral Cafe" he accused. "And you never showed- and you ignored my calls and texts"

"What? Text? What are you talking about? I don't even have your number! Besides didn't you agree to meet at the Amour Café?" Ran objected earning a confused look.

"But…." He furrowed his brows as he grabbed his phone, scrolling through it, producing a number. "Isn't this your number?" Ran glanced at the familiar number.

"That's not my number" she deadpanned. "That's Sonoko's number" Shinichi stared at her with an open mouth before groaning. "I was fooled.." he muttered.

"Wait- why do you have Sonoko's number and why would she pretend to be me?'

"She gave me the wrong café and time to meet you" he muttered.

"But why?" She flinched as Shinichi gave out a loud groan, ruffling his messy hair.

"She, Kazuha and Hattori were probably ganging up to separate us to see what happens" Ran flushed pink but was glad that the closet was dim.

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they knew I was interested in you Ran" he blurted out, flushing as he realized his words. If Ran wasn't red by now- she was definitely red now. "Dammit- I'm going to kill Hattori twice now" he swore.

"Wait- you know my first name?" she quickly changed the topic as she realized he had said something else as she observed the slight pinking of the boy sitting in an awkward position next to her.

"I knew your name long time ago"

"…How long?"

"I learned your name probably when we met for the third time"

"Wait- how though?"

"Your friend told me"

"Didn't you say that she only gave you my surname?"

"She did- but I did some research and found out your first name and your friend just confirmed it for me"

"Then why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I wanted you to tell me yourself" he grumbled earning a blush. "I wanted you to be the one who told me your name and I didn't want to hear it from someone else" Ran stared at the man in front of her sighing.

"My name is Ran Mouri and I'm 17 years old. My father is Mouri Kogoro and he is a detective. My mom is a lawyer but she's living separately from us. I have a black belt in karate and I hate ghosts and scary things" she took a breath as Shinichi stared at her surprised.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Don't you want to know?"

"Well…yeah- but why now?"

"I love strawberries and I love the name Conan for some strange reason. I think you're just a random soccer fanatic and a detective wannabe" she ignored his raised brow.

"I have a feeling that Kazuha likes your friend and your friend likes Kazuha and I'm trying to get them together. I like French vanilla and I like it when you buy it for me in advance and wait for me. I like how we randomly talk about anything and yet we can make the conversation last forever and I really like your laugh" she huffed. "And I think I'm interested in you as well" she added blushing furiously as Shinichi stared at her surprised before laughing. "H-Hey!" she complained.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi and I'm also 17 years old. My father is Kudo Yusaku and he's a famous author. My mother is a famous actress but they are in America right now. I think you're a random loud stubborn karate fanatic. I know my friend likes your friend and I also was planning to set them up. I like coffee with 2 milk and 2 sugars and I like it when you step into the café and you smile at the sight of your drink I bought beforehand. That's why I buy your drinks- I like your smile and your facial expression when you talk about something you really like." He smirked as he stared at her surprised face. "And I'm also interested in you" he smirked as she flushed red.

"O-Oh…" she stuttered- not expecting his confession.

"Nice to meet you Mouri Ran. he smiled boyishly, her hear skipping a beat as she smiled weakly.

"Nice to meet you too Kudo Shinichi"

oOoOoOoOo

They were finally rescued a good hour later (Shinichi suggested to use her Karate on the door to break it, but she refused as she couldn't just _break_ the door… since it is the hospital and that they would be rescued soon enough) and their friends (mostly Hattori) received a good beating for their antics.

"Oh yeah- this was always on my mind, but I'm still not convinced that before we became friends, how did we always end up in the same café?" Ran raised a brow.

"Oh! Ya know-" Hattori opened his mouth but was interrupted by Shinichi who covered his mouth.

"It's a coincidence- coincidence!" Shinichi laughed nervously. Ran stared at him suspiciously before with a sigh, she followed Kazuha as they exited the hospital.

"Why don't ya just tell her that you're actually a stalker?" Hattori stared blankly at his friend who flushed.

"I-I'm not-"

"Dude, before ya guys decided to meet at Amour café 3 times a week, you used to call and text Kazuha every Monday, Wednesday and Friday before 2 to find out where Ran heads to in order to get to the café before her. If that's not what a stalker does- then what?" Hattori stared unamused at his friend who just laughed.

"She doesn't need to know that Hattori" Shinichi simply replied smirking as they followed the girls.


End file.
